


Faith

by Mischel



Series: Supernatural s13 Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, cas comes back, coda fanfic, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Dean has a weird dream and then Jack claims he can feel Castiel and that he knows where he is.Castiel isalive, he says.And Dean, Sam and Jack go all looking for him.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go, another coda :) I hope you'll like it!  
> *cough* I CAN'T WAIT FOR 13X05 THAT EP IS GONNA KILL ME *cough*  
> Enjoy! :)

 

It's been a long and exhausting day, and Dean was glad that he could finally get back to his bed. At first, he'd been planning to just listen to music and stop thinking about _anything._ For example, the thought of Jack looking exactly like Cas wouldn't leave his head. But now that his head hit the pillow, he didn't even bother reaching for the headphones.

 

He was asleep within minutes.

 

_The flames were so small that they barely gave them any light in the night. The sun was already gone and the darkness was slowly spreading across the sand from the water and the hills in the distance. Now it was everywhere Dean looked – the only light left was the fire, and he couldn't look away from it._

 

_Because that was Castiel burning there. And he'd never see him again._

 

_Dean just stood there, wondering if this was the reality or another nightmare. He couldn't be sure anymore. Nothing felt normal after Cas died and he was sure that he's watched Cas burn exactly like this way too many times._

 

_He closed his eyes and decided that if this was real or not, that didn't matter. He didn't care about anything anymore anyway. Cas was gone. Forever. Dead. Permanently this time._

 

_And there was nothing he could do about it._

 

“ _Dean,” Sam whispered next to him. He probably noticed his tears. And Dean knew that Jack saw them too. Which was why he turned around without a word and went inside the house. The fire was almost dead anyway. Just like Cas._

 

_Just like Dean inside._

 

_His lips trembled, but he tried to fight it. He wasn't going to start sobbing like a baby in front of his brother and the satan's kid. He needed to be strong._

 

 _But then he looked up and he saw him. He saw_ him. _He was there._

 

“ _Cas?” he whispered and in that moment, he knew this was a dream. Cas was dead and that was the truth. He knew he needed to accept that. There was nothing that would revive an angel after he took an angel blade into the heart._

 

“ _Dean, it's me.” Cas didn't even smile at him. He was just standing there, staring. “I'm here.”_

 

_And Dean knew that it wasn't true, but . . . something felt off. It felt too good for a dream. Every damn night since Cas and their mom died, he only had nightmares. So why would he have a dream like this now?_

 

“ _Screw it,” he mumbled as he walked over to Castiel and threw his arms around his shoulders – but he arms flew right through him. “What the hell? What kind of dream is this?”_

 

_So it was a nightmare after all. And it was crueler than before._

 

“ _Dean.” Cas' deep voice was going to haunt Dean's dreams until he died too. “I'm here,” he repeated._

 

_Dean only frowned._

 

“ _What do you mean?” he asked._

 

“ _I'm_ here _.”_

 

Dean woke up with a gasp and he sat up immediately. He was breathing fast and looking around the room, wondering what just happened and what he saw. But he remembered every second – he saw Cas. He saw him in his dream and this time it was . . . _different._ But what was different? What did he mean when he said he was _here_?

 

Before he could dismiss it and go back to sleep, the door to his room flew open.

 

“Dean!” It was Jack.

 

Dean sighed. One time he said the kid did good and now he thought he could do whatever he wanted? “What-”

 

“I feel Castiel!” he exclaimed, not letting Dean finish. Dean's eyes widened, but before he could even decide whether he should believe Jack or not, Jack clarified what he meant. “Castiel is alive.”

 

Cas was alive?

 

Cas was _alive?_

 

Cas was freakin' ALIVE?

 

It would explain the weird dream he just had . . .

 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked carefully. He couldn't get his hopes up. Right now, he didn't even believe in a damn thing, he already said that to Sam.

 

“Yes.” Jack's smile was almost blinding. “I can feel him, I know where he is.”

 

“Well, where is he?” Dean asked as he stood up from his bed. Screw sleep.

 

“Back at the house. Where I was born.”

 

“Let's go.” Dean didn't even take his gun. He just left the room and continued to the library, where Sam was sitting on a chair and still reading a book with a bier in his hand that Dean had given him.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked, confused.

 

“Jack says Cas is alive, we're going to find him,” Dean explained quickly, not even stopping on his way to the stairs.

 

And within the next few minutes, they were all in the Impala.

 

xoXÖXox

 

It's been ten hours already and they were still in the car. Yeah, the house was pretty far away, but not that Dean cared. If Jack was right, and he really wanted to believe that he was, then Castiel was somewhere out there, _alive._

 

They only stopped once and that was to get fuel, get food and get gone.

 

But now that they were so close, Dean couldn't stop the doubts. Why did he believe Jack? He got in the car only because of a dream that could have been just a dream, and because of what Jack said. Which brought him back to the first question – why did he believe Jack? Was it because he was really trying to help them and because he saved them?

 

Dean didn't know, but he still intended to check the house, just in case. And if Jack could somehow _feel_ that Castiel was alive, then he'd find him. They would find him and bring him home.

 

It didn't even take more than twenty minutes and Dean could see someone walking along the road towards them. The man was wearing a trench coat, a dark blue tie and a white shirt.

 

Dean's heart almost skipped a beat.

 

“Dean, that's-”

 

“Yeah,” Dean interrupted Sam as he hit the brakes and got out of the car.

 

The man on the road stopped as well and once Dean saw the familiar tilt of his head, he started running.

 

“Dean!” Cas smiled at him as soon as he recognized the car and the Winchesters.

 

“Cas!”

 

Dean didn't stop running until he had his arms firmly around Cas and his head on his shoulders. When he felt Cas' arms wrap around him, he couldn't stop the sob. It was real. He was really here, he was _alive._

 

“I missed you so much,” Dean swallowed as he stared at the darkness behind Cas' back. Then he closed his eyes. “I prayed to Chuck, but he didn't listen. We had to . . . we burned your body.”

 

“I saw the pyre,” Cas nodded against him. “And I tried to reach out to you, but I don't have my wings anymore and I didn't know if-”

 

“I heard you,” Dean chuckled.

 

There was something on the back of his mind, telling him that the hug was already too long for only two friends, but there was a lot of things that he's realized in the time that Cas was gone, and many things that he regretted. And he wasn't going to pull back until Cas let go first.

 

To his disappointment though, Cas let go of him. As soon as Dean looked into Cas blue eyes again though, all his disappointment disappeared and he let out a breath. His cheeks were probably wet from tears, but he didn't care.

 

“How long has it been?” Cas asked.

 

“About a week,” Dean nodded. “You were dead for about a week.”

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean heard Sam from behind him. He brushed away his tears before he turned to look at his brother with Jack behind him. Sam didn't wait and gave Cas a tight hug too before he let go and smiled at Jack. “I can't believe you're back,” he laughed.

 

“Castiel,” Jack smiled.

 

For the first time, Cas looked away from Sam and Dean and his eyes landed on Jack. If Dean ever doubted that Jack had any emotions, those doubts disappeared now. Jack's eyes were filled with tears as he was smiling at Cas and when he took a step closer, not sure if he could get a hug as well, Cas didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the kid too.

 

Cas was finally back. He was alive and back and he was there to stay. Dean couldn't believe how lucky he was.

 

When they went back to the Impala, Dean asked Sam if he could drive this time. Sam didn't even hesitate before he got into the driver's seat, Jack getting into the seat next to him. That way, Cas and Dean would have the backseat to themselves. And honestly, Dean needed to sit next to Cas. He needed to see him or touch him to know that he was really there. Just to be sure this wasn't a dream. Besides, if he spent the ride looking at the mirror instead of the road, Sam would probably take the wheel from him sooner or later.

 

As they all got into the car and set off to the nearest motel, Dean took a deep breath and smiled at Castiel again. Cas returned the smile without hesitation.

 

And to tell the truth, there wasn't any room for hesitation anymore. Not after all that happened.

 

So when Dean reached out his hand and touched Cas' fingers, he didn't even close his eyes. He just kept looking at Cas and waited for his reaction. And when Cas' smile widened and he squeezed Dean's hand gently, Dean couldn't feel happier if he tried.

 

The decision to lean in and finally, _finally_ , kiss Cas, was an easy one.

 

And something was telling him that once they got into the motel, they wouldn't end on only kissing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :D You can also find it on tumblr - [here.](http://magicalmischel.tumblr.com/post/167133736635/spn-13x04-coda-2)  
> I just can't wait till Cas gets back to the boys!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.)


End file.
